


Skin

by krenelezanka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Break Up, Character Development, Friendship, M/M, Partying, Volleyball
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krenelezanka/pseuds/krenelezanka
Summary: Nie chcę przeżywać tego na własnej skórze.Ale chyba nie da się inaczej, prawda?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Skin

Zimowe poranki są trudniejsze niż jesienne popołudnia. Kiedy wydychane powietrze zamienia się w obłoki pary, zasłaniające sine od mrozu usta. Każdy kolejny krok boli coraz bardziej, kontuzjowane kolano mówi ci, że dalej nie pójdziesz. 

Wszystkie te myśli kłębiły się w głowie Oikawy, który próbował dojść do domu po kolejnym fatalnym dniu w pracy. Jego mieszkanie na najwyższym piętrze w bloku czekało na niego całkowicie puste, jednak Tooru wiedział, że musi się tam jak najszybciej znaleźć, nie mógł sobie pozwolić na chociażby minutę dłużej na zewnątrz. 

„Jeszcze tylko chwila, dam radę” – powtarzał sobie bez przerwy, droga jednak zdawała się wydłużać. Światła ulicznych latarni powoli zaczynały razić go w oczy, na chodnikach pojawiający się ludzie krzywo patrzyli na ledwo poruszającego się chłopaka, wśród nich zdawało się nie być tej jednej konkretnej osoby, która sprawiłaby, że podróż do domu mogłaby minąć choć trochę szybciej.   
Wspięcie się po wszystkich schodach było najmniejszym problemem dla Tooru, prawdziwym wyzwaniem było znalezienie kluczy w zakamarkach starej skórzanej torby. 

„Znowu nie możesz ich znaleźć?”

Tooru podskoczył zaskoczony, obracając powoli głowę w kierunku z którego dochodził tak dobrze mu znany głos.

„Koushi, nie sądziłem że jesteś w okolicy” Starając się wymusić uśmiech poprzez ból, Tooru skłonił głowę w stronę stojącego naprzeciwko chłopaka.   
„Oikawa, nie sądzę że jesteśmy w tak bliskiej relacji żebyś mógł tak do mnie mówić” Ton, w jakim Sugawara wypowiedział to zdanie był niewątpliwie zimniejszy niż temperatura na zewnątrz. Tooru nie wiedział co ma odpowiedzieć, cały czas szukał kluczy w torbie, chciał jak najszybciej zniknąć z pola widzenia chłopaka. 

„Daj mi to” Sugawara wyrwał chłopakowi torbę i nie zdążyła minąć sekunda, a klucze znajdowały się w jego dłoni.   
„To chyba naturalne dla ciebie, że zapominasz o najbardziej oczywistych rzeczach. Takich jak to, gdzie włożyłeś swoje klucze” Oczy Koushiego płonęły nienawiścią, jednak Tooru już tego nie widział. Ze skulonymi ramionami, odebrał chłopakowi klucze.   
Kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za Tooru, chłopak bez sił opadł na podłogę za nimi, resztkami sił starając się powstrzymać napływające do oczu łzy. Głos Koushiego cały czas rozbrzmiewał w jego uszach, nie mógł się go stamtąd pozbyć. 

„Zawsze zapominam, zawsze zapominam. Czemu nie mogę o tym zapomnieć? Czemu nie mogę o nim zapomnieć?”   
Silny ból przeszył kolano chłopaka, skupiając na sobie całą uwagę chłopaka. Powoli zaczynał się piąć coraz wyżej, chwytając każdy możliwy mięsień, aż dotarł do obręczy miedniczej, powodując kompletne unieruchomienie chłopaka. Tym razem nie było sensu powstrzymywać łez, cierpienie które sprawiała mu to wszystko było nie do zniesienia.   
Tykanie zegara w kuchni uświadamiało chłopaka jak niewiele czasu mu zostało do wyjścia, jednak wszystkie próby podniesienia się z podłogi skutkowały bolesnym upadkiem. Tooru czuł pod skórą formujące się siniaki, jednak wiedział, że nie może odpuścić, nie da nikomu tej satysfakcji. 

„Zdążę i nic mnie nie powstrzyma” Ostatkiem sił wypowiedział to zdanie na głos, zabrał z lodówki butelkę wody i owinął szyję szczelnie szalikiem. Przekręcił klucz w zamku i wyszedł na zewnątrz z nadzieją, że uda mu się dojść na stację i wsiąść do odpowiedniego pociągu. 

Droga wydawała się łatwiejsza do pokonania niż wtedy, kiedy wracał do domu. Może to dlatego, że śnieg nie padał już tak intensywnie, a zlodowaciałe chodniki zostały obsypane piaskiem. Tooru patrzył pod nogi, unikając wzroku każdej mijanej osoby. Wiedział, że jeśli będzie szedł tym tempem to będzie idealnie dwie minuty przed odjazdem pociągu.   
Na stacji nie było nikogo, wszystkie perony świeciły pustkami. 

„Ponoć żaden pociąg nie przyjedzie” Tooru gwałtownie się obrócił w stronę starszego pana, który przyszedł chwilę za nim. Mężczyzna miał na twarzy zmęczony uśmiech, a jego ledwo widzące oczy patrzyły ciepło na chłopaka. „Wiedziałem, że tutaj będziesz, dlatego wyszedłem z mieszkania chwilę po tym jak się tutaj znalazłeś żeby ci o tym powiedzieć”. Tooru ze zdziwieniem patrzył na starca, jednak nie przerywał mu. „Zerwały się wszystkie trakcje na trasie do Tokyo, nie ma opcji że ktokolwiek się tam dostanie podróżując pociągiem”. Mężczyzna poklepał chłopaka po ramieniu i uśmiechnął się do niego znowu. „Mój wnuk jedzie dzisiaj do Tokyo samochodem, mogę się go spytać czy by cię nie podwiózł. Jedziesz na zawody siatkarskie, prawda? Mój syn jest jednym z trenerów”. Duma była wypisana na twarzy staruszka, jednak Tooru nie wiedział jak ma zareagować, więc jedynie patrzył na mężczyznę, ale ten, widząc że nie wydobędzie z chłopaka żadnej odpowiedzi, chwycił rękaw jego płaszcza i powoli zaprowadził go po schodach, u których podstawy stał wysoki chłopak z czarnymi włosami zakrywającymi połowę jego twarzy, obracający w palcach pęk kluczy.   
Tooru nadal nic nie mówił, nawet wtedy kiedy starszy mężczyzna tłumaczył swojemu wnukowi dlaczego się tu znalazł i że ma teraz go zabrać ze sobą na zawody. Młody chłopak bez zająknięcia zgodził się na wszystko co miał do powiedzenia jego dziadek, szybko się z nim pożegnał, po czym wpakował Tooru na siedzenie pasażera.

„Kuroo, a ty?”. Głos chłopaka był bardzo niski, zdawał się wypełniać całą przestrzeń samochodu. Odbijał się od szyb, przeszywał całe ciało Tooru.   
„Oikawa…”  
Tetsurou zamarł na chwilę, po czym zacisnął mocniej ręce na kierownicy. Zdawało się, że próbował coś sobie przypomnieć, jego zmarszczone brwi mocno odznaczały się na jego dotychczas zrelaksowanej twarzy.   
„Oikawa Tooru, jak mógłbym cię nie poznać. Wszyscy kiedyś o tobie mówili, prawda? No ale, co było, a nie jest, to nie mój biznes” Chłopak rozluźnił uchwyt na kierownicy, i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. „Czyj mecz jedziesz zobaczyć? Bo raczej oczywiste jest to, że nie będziesz dzisiaj grać” mówiąc to, Kuroo wskazał na kolano Oikawy.   
„Chciałem zobaczyć jak radzą sobie moi znajomi” Tooru wiedział, że to kłamstwo, ale starał się najlepiej jak tylko mógł, żeby nie można było tego wyczuć. Prawdziwym powodem, dla którego Tooru chciał się znaleźć w Tokyo na zawodach było porozmawianie z Daichim. 

„To bardzo, eeee miłe z twojej strony” Kuroo spojrzał na Tooru i uśmiechnął się krzywo. „Ja jadę wspierać mojego biednego Kenmę, chłopak sobie beze mnie ze stresem nie poradzi”.   
Śmiech Kuroo był zaraźliwy na tyle, że Tooru nie mógł się powstrzymać i sam parsknął kilka razy, po czym niezwłocznie zasłonił usta dłonią.  
„Widzę, że już chyba trochę lepiej?” Kuroo mrugnął do Oikawy, na co ten przytaknął i odpowiedział małym uśmiechem.   
„Można tak powiedzieć” odparł Tooru, po czym obrócił się w stronę okna i wyjął z torby telefon. Na ekranie pojawiła się ikonka nowej wiadomości. Zdezorientowany chłopak szybko odblokował telefon, ale nie spodziewał się zobaczyć tego, co się w niej znajdowało. 

Mam nadzieję, że zajmiesz dla mnie miejsce. – Koushi

Tooru szybko schował telefon do torby, nie chciał widzieć tego, co właśnie przeczytał. Dlaczego Sugawara do niego napisał? Czy miał zamiar pojawić się na zawodach? Dlaczego? 

„Coś nie tak?” Kuroo spytał, patrząc zmartwiony jak Oikawa zaciska dłonie na swoich udach.  
„Nie, jest okay, nie zwracaj na mnie uwagi”

Ale Kuroo tak łatwo nie odpuszczał. Wiedział, że nie wyciągnie teraz nic z tego chłopaka, ale w głowie miał plan. Plan, który ma sprawić, że Oikawa zacznie więcej mówić. Kuroo nie umiał tego wytłumaczyć, ale czuł, jak coś ciągnie go w stronę tego chłopaka, że istnieje między nimi dziwna więź porozumienia, chociaż przecież w ogóle go nie znał. Ta smutna twarz, oczy patrzące w przestrzeń mówiły mu, że coś kotłuje się w środku Oikawy i za wszelką cenę Kuroo musiał to odkryć. 

Reszta podróży minęła w milczeniu. Kuroo, skupiony na drodze, nie zwracał uwagi na Oikawę, który za wszelką cenę starał się nie myśleć o tym, że być może spotka Sugawarę na zawodach. Jego myśli kręciły się w jednym, bardzo ciemnym miejscu i zdawały się nie dopuszczać do głosu wszystkich pozytywnych rzeczy, które otaczały w tym momencie Tooru, które przecież tak lubił.   
Słońce znajdowało się w najwyższym punkcie nieboskłonu kiedy dotarli na parking przy hali, w której odbywały się zawody. Kuroo szybko pożegnał się z Oikawą, dając mu na kartce jego numer telefonu, żeby mógł do niego zadzwonić jak wszystko będzie dobiegać końca. Tooru podziękował, po czym stał w miejscu i patrzył, jak chłopak wbiega do hali, pewnie doskonale wiedząc, gdzie ma się udać. Tooru niestety nie wiedział, gdzie ma iść. Nie wiedział też, czy go w ogóle wpuszczą. Na zawody był wstęp wolny, pomimo tego Tooru czuł się, jakby nie miał tam prawa wstępu. Doskonale także wiedział, że jego zespół nie bierze udziału w tych zawodach, dlatego nawet nie miał do kogo podejść żeby udawać, że ma jakiś ważny cel w tym, żeby tutaj być.

Jednak coś go pchnęło w stronę drzwi, coś kazało mu się za nimi znaleźć.

Tooru ruszył w ich stronę, niepewny tego, co tam znajdzie, jednak jego zdeterminowanie dawało mu siłę, żeby iść do przodu. Musiał porozmawiać z Daichim, to była jego jedyna szansa by uwolnić się od tego wszystkiego, co tak mocno ciągnęło go ku dołowi, z którego nie chciał znowu się podnosić. Wiedział, że nie dałby rady tego zrobić.

A to byłby jego koniec.

Drzwi hali były cięższe niż Tooru przypuszczał, jednak udało mu się je otworzyć. Jego oczom ukazał się tłum ludzi, w większości ubranych w stroje sportowe. Szybko zauważył nad nimi wszystkimi znak informujący o tym, w którym kierunku się udać, żeby trafić na trybuny. Chłopak niezwłocznie udał się w tamtą stronę, jednak jego uwagę zwróciła czarna czupryna, coraz szybciej się do niego zbliżająca.  
„Oi! Oikawa!” Kuroo chwycił Tooru za ramię i pociągnął w kierunku grupy ubranej w czarno-czerwone stroje.

„Moi kochani kouhai, przedstawiam wam Oikawę, mojego nowego przyjaciela. Przyjechał tutaj, bo miał dość siedzenia w zabitej dechami miejscowości w której obaj mieszkamy, a ja, jako miłosierny samarytanin, zabrałem go ze sobą. Także proszę was, jeśli kiedyś zobaczycie tego biedaka wałęsającego się po tej hali bez celu, zawołajcie go do siebie. Jedna osoba więcej w grupie świetnie spędzającej czas oznacza więcej uśmiechów, a to przecież bardzo dobra rzecz” Kuroo skończył swoją przemowę, na którą większość z jego znajomych zareagowała wywróceniem oczami. Mimo wszystko coś drgnęło w Tooru, uśmiechnął się szczerze, podziękował Kuroo za tak miłe słowa i odszedł w stronę trybun.

Tym razem nic już go nie zatrzymało i kiedy w końcu doszedł do swojego ulubionego miejsca do obserwowania meczy a także wszystkich tych, którzy tak jak on znajdowali się na widowni, Tooru usiadł i wyciągnął ze swojej torby starą czapkę z daszkiem, która dawała mu minimalne poczucie bezpieczeństwa poprzez uchronienie go od rozpoznania przez niepożądane osoby.  
Niedługo po tym jak Tooru zajął swoje miejsce, widownia zaczęła się zapełniać a na boiskach pojawili się pierwsi zawodnicy. Od razu dostrzegł tak dobrze znane czarno-pomarańczowe stroje, wszyscy ci, którzy im kibicowali, zerwali się ze swoich miejsc i zaczęli skandować nazwę drużyny.

To była idealna okazja dla Tooru. Chłopak zaczął wyszukiwać w tłumie kibiców tej jednej konkretnej osoby. Nie zajęło mu to długo, siedział tam, gdzie podejrzewał że będzie. Pierwszy rząd, środkowe siedzenie, lewy sektor. A obok niego, krzyczący najgłośniej z nich wszystkich, stał Sugawara. Jego jasne włosy odbijały światło padające przez okna sufitowe hali, przez co wyglądał jak istota nie z tego świata.

Dla Tooru to było zdecydowanie piekło.

Musiał złapać Daicihiego wtedy, kiedy nie byłoby przy nim Sugawary, konfrontacja z nimi obojgiem byłaby czymś, co zabiłoby Tooru.

Skończył się pierwszy set kiedy Sugawara zszedł z trybun. Tooru wiedział, że to jest jego szansa, lecz nogi momentalnie odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa kiedy tylko pomyślał o tym, żeby wstać.  
Mijały minuty, Tooru czuł, jak ucieka mu cenny czas, który nie wiadomo, czy będzie mu po raz kolejny dany.  
Coś się nagle zmieniło, Tooru mógł na powrót ruszać nogami, lecz to nie chęć pójścia do Daichiego sprawiła, że odzyskał siłę. Nie musiał już jej odzyskiwać.

Daichi szedł w jego stronę. Nie przez przypadek, nie żeby zejść na dół. Chłopak szedł w stronę Tooru, patrząc się mu prosto w oczy. Jego ciepły uśmiech sprawiał, że Tooru nie wiedział, jak ma się czuć, tak sprzeczne emocje jak strach i ulga szarpały jego ciałem, że jedyne, co był w stanie zrobić, to zabrać torbę z miejsca obok siebie. Kiedy jednak Daichi podszedł do niego, pokręcił tylko głową na widok pustego siedzenia

„Chodźmy za zewnątrz hali”. Glos chłopaka był bardzo spokojny i tak samo ciepły, jak jego uśmiech. Tooru jednak nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że coś złego będzie miało miejsce.  
Kiedy znaleźli się na zewnątrz, słońce oślepiające Tooru nie pozwalało mu dokładnie ocenić, jaki wyraz twarzy miał Daichi. Chłopak cały czas się obawiał tego, co może zrobić mu obecny chłopak Sugawary. Daichi musiał wiedzieć, jaka relacja łączy obecnie jego i Koushiego oraz to, jaka relacja ich łączyła. 

„Chciałbym zacząć od tego, że doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobił ci Koushi. I przepraszam za to w jego imieniu. Nie, nie w jego imieniu, przepraszam za siebie. Powinienem z nim o tym porozmawiać” Daichi westchnął i podrapał się po karku, ciepły uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy. „Wiem, że między wami ostatnio nie było dobrze, a Koushi jak jest zły to potrafi zrobić wiele złych rzeczy…” Daichi znowu urwał i spojrzał prosto w oczy Tooru. „Musisz z nim porozmawiać. To jest sprawa między nami. Ja jedynie mogę dopilnować, żeby Koushi nie nachodził cię pod twoim mieszkaniem. Ale Oikawa, wy naprawdę musicie porozmawiać. Nie macie pięciu lat. Załatwcie to tak, jak trzeba” mówiąc to, Daichi ponownie spojrzał w oczy Tooru, a kiedy ten pokiwał głową w geście zrozumienia, odwrócił się plecami i bez słowa wrócił na halę, zostawiając chłopaka samego na zewnątrz. 

Tooru nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić.

Cały czas rozbrzmiewały w jego uszach słowa Daichiego.


End file.
